Where I Belong
by WildFlowerPower
Summary: Iah Santos moves to Maxville California from Manhattan New York to attend Sky High. He's a dark and different child, but finds a close and romantic relationship with Warren Peace. Warren/MaleOC slash.


*Please oh please don't be mad. Yes, I'm writing another Sky High fan fiction and I should be working on my first series, but I just HAD to write this one. Yes, I'm using Iah, but in this one he isn't Warren's half brother. In fact, they're not related at all in this one. No. Iah's still the same, except he doesn't have four powers. Rogue will not be in this one, t like my first series, it's different. Quite he'll be paired up with Warren. It's not gross because they're NOT related in this story. I hope you do enjoy this and I will continue on with my first Sky High series and my Criss Angel Covenant crossover.*

* * *

><p>I looked in my new room. I definitely need to redecorate! The last person who had this house really likeed cream-like colors, and that's not my style at all. I set my bags down in the corner of the room near the door, and walked away from the empty room and into the hallway.<p>

Dad got a good deal on the house and it's a very nice one at that. Mom was happy to leave Manhattan and I don't blame her. Moving into a nice quiet suburban area in California, compared to the high crime rates of New York. She's happy that Rae and I will be safer here and Dad's found a new job that pays very well and will ill help us finacially.

Yet the main reason we moved was because of my powers. I'm the only person in my family that has super powers, so we moved to Maxville so I could go to Sky High. Dad's really proud of me, and he's even happier that there's courses on Greek languages there. He's very proud of our Greek heritage and he really wants me to embrace it more andtruly learn the language.

I l found Rae sitting on the stairs, playing with her yo-yo, and singing the Fun song from Spongebob. She's a little nervous about starting a new school, but I heard that her new kindergarten teacher was very nice, so I'm pretty sure she'll be okay. I walked up the stairs and sat next to her. She looked at me and smiled,"I like this place, Iah! It's so big!" I replied,"School starts tomorrow for us, are you ready?" She nodded, as Dad paid the movers and walked back in the house wth Mom. He looked at Rae and me and said,"We have everything in the house. Iah, I'm going to need your help setting up your bed and Rae's bed. Also, it's supposed to be cool tomorrow, so wear your jackets to school. It's already autumn and it's slowly getting colder and colder."

I walked down the stairs to help Dad out with moving stuff around. By night, we were already eating dinner in our new kitchen, and I was starting to get a good feeling about ths place. Maybe I'll meet a cute guy that won't dump me for some fake looking douchehead. Mom looked at me and said,"Iah, honey, I don't wamt you to worry about school. If anyone picks on you-" "Mom, it's okay. This isn't the big city, it'll be different." She kissed my head and replied,"I'm proud of you." She petted my long black hair, and touched my bangs, getting them out of my face. I could tell in her eyes that she was worried and I don't blame her.

I scared as hell.

The next day, I dressed all in black as usual, putting on my Doors shirt and my ripped black jeans with the chain attached. People were right when they would call me a teenage Criss Angel. Except, he's so much taller and so much sexier. *swoons*

I grabbed my backpack and Mp3 and waited on my sister to get ready. After she grabbed her bookbag, I held her hand and took her to the bus stop. As we waited, she looked up and asked me,"Can I go tot your school? Please?"

I sighed,"Rae, we've talked about this. You need to go to kindergarten and I need to go to high school. Okay?" She nodded in a sad way, as her bus came first. She was a little hesitant about getting on the bus, but she eventually got on and waved goodbye to me from the window.

As I kept waiting for my bus, two kids walked up to me. One kid was dressed in red, white and blue and was about the same height as me. He had short and wavy brown hair and a cute smile. The other kid was a girl dressed in green with braided red hair. She looked like she was into a lot of environmentally friendly stuff.

The boy looked at me and smiled,"Hi! I'm Will and this is my friend Layla." "I'm Iah." Layla replied,"What an interesting name!" I nodded,"It's Native American." Will asked,"Not to sound rude, but are you Native American?" I shook my head and explained,"Nope. I'm Greek American. My Dad's from Athens and met my mom in New York, and her grandparents were from Sicily, so a lot people think I look either Italian, Indian, or a tad Middle Eastern."

Will replied,"Well, you got some good genetics! You look feminate yet manly. Kinda like...um..." I interrupted,"Criss Angel?" He nodded,"Yeah! He's awesome!" I replied,"I think he's the sexiest man ever." Layla looked at me and asked,"Are you...gay?" I slolwy replied,"Yeah. I was bullied a lot at my old school because of it." She touched my shoulder,"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, one of our friends is gay and you can't tell by looking at him."

Will nodded,"In fact, you look like you might get along with him." The bus came, as a cheery portly man opened the door and said,"Morning!" We got on, but then he stopped me."Um, are you sure you're...eligable for this bus?" I asked,"This is the bus for Sky High, right?" He replied,"Yes. Okay, you can find your seat now. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Will was smiling from ear to ear,"All right! You get to go to school with us!" A neon surfer dude asked,"Who's this?" Will replied,"New kid. His name's Iah." The neon kid let me sit next to him as he said,"I'm Zach! Any friend of Will's is a friend of mine!" I smiled at him, as two more kids got on the bus. One was a boy with darker skin, big glass and wore orange. Next to him was a girl around the same height. She was Asian and she was dressed in a purple-ish pink punk outfit, with black combat boots on.

They sat behind Will and Layla as the bus started moving.

Will looked at me and said,"Iah, this is Ethan and Maj. Guys, this is Iah. He's new." Ethan smiled at me and shook my hand. "Hi Iah! Nice to meet you!" Maj just nodded and looked out the window without a care in the world.

As we were moving, the bus started to drive towards this unfinished road. Buckles were strapped to us, as If we were all riding a rollercoaster. Then, WHOOSH! The bus starts falling from the road, , as I started screaming like a girl.

I thought,'Shit. This is it. I'm gonna die now!' But the bus stopped in midair, and then started flying upwards towards the sky. Will looked at me, chuckling, as he said,"You'll get used to it, buddy, trust me." I shook my head and replied,"Scared the living fuck out of me!"

Zach looked at me and asked,"So dude, what's your power?" "I have two. Telekinesis and invisibility. What's yours?" He started bragging,"I glow, man! Like lightening!" Maj snorted,"More like a lightening bug!" We started chuckling, minus Zach, who was slumping in his seat.

The bus stopped at this huge school floating in the sky. 'The name makes sense now.' I thought, as the buckles were removed, letting us out of our seats. My heart started thumping in my chest and I started to sweat. I had no friggin' idea what I was going to do and what classes I had and what was for lunch. There was so many people around me, and they all looked so colorful and happy. They looked like they belonged somewhere, while I stood alone.

I was used to being alone, but lately it's been making me sad and feeling internal pain. I mean, Will and those other kids are nice, but they probably think that I'm a total freak. This is my old school all over again.

I walked in, as I was trying to look for the principal's office. I needed my schedule and my Hero placement before first period ended, but so many people were swooping past me and bumping into me.

One kid accidentally tripped me, as I fell hard on a hard tip of a boot. It hit the middle of my chestas I groaned, trying to get up and pick up my stuff.

"Sorry, some guy just tripped me and..." I looked up and found a broading figure dressed in all black, like me. He wore a leather jacket and had a curtain of long dark hair. I could barely see his eyes or even the rest of his face. I got the hint that he didn't want me on his shoe, so I grabbed my stuff and started walking away.

I was stopped by a deep voice saying,"You lost?" I nearly jumped, as I turned around. It was that kid that I fell on-

Holy shit, he's giant!

I mean, I'm pretty tall being 5'10, but this guy had to be over 6' foot at least. He tucked a part of his hair out of his eyes and...holy hell. Beautifully structured face with big full pouty lips, and dark brown eyes that I could stare into for hours.

He asked,"Well, are you lost?" It was hard for me to speak, so I kind of stammered,"I, um, uh, yeah." He raised his eyebrow, "You new here?" I nodded, as he replied,"Let's go to Powers' office. She'll help ya out." I followed the beautiful young man to where I needed to go.

'He must be a senior. Or maybe even a teacher. A teacher in a leather jacket, though? Sounds stupid, but possible. There's no way he'd like me.'

He took me to the office, as he said,"This is it. See ya around." He smirked and winked at me, as I started melting iternally. Maybe this school won'tbe bad after all.


End file.
